Une mission commune
by Minata Aruyo
Summary: Minata Aruyo fait parti du service de torture et d'infiltration et se retrouve envoyé à l'Akatsuki pour une mission d'infiltration. Elle qui n'est pas ninja, elle devra vivre au milieu de ses criminelles et garder sa couverture. Que se passera-t-il quand
1. Chapter 1

_Me voilà donc avec ma première fic Naruto. Ce sera une fic normalement assez longue et je m'engage à la finir celle-là ! Itachi est mon personnage préféré, il est donc au centre de l'intrigue bien évidement. Je me suis toujours imaginée plein d'histoire et de scénario aves lui et un jour je me suis dit «Bon depuis le temps que tu y penses tu vas l'écrire cette fiction !» Et nous y voilà. J'ai déjà écrit les quatre premiers chapitres et je suis en train de faire le cinquième donc je ne devrai pas avoir de retard de ce côté-là._

 _Au niveau de la fréquence de mes postes, je devrai en poster toutes les deux semaines, le samedi ou le dimanche. Je sais que c'est long mais je viens d'entrer en seconde et mon emploi du temps est assez chargé. Les semaines où je ne posterai pas j'essayerai de mettre des one shots j'en ai déjà deux de prêts. Ceux-ci seront essentiellement sur Madara, Hashirama, Izuna et Tobirama parce que ce sont des personnages que j'apprécie et qui ne sont, à mon goût, pas assez exploité. Il est possible que j'écrive aussi sur d'autres couples que j'aime bien comme par exemple Tenten et Neji ou Tsunade et Dan._

 _Je tiens à préciser que_ _ **cette fic est classée M**_ _pour cause de_ _ **scène de torture**_ _et peut-être de l_ _ **emons**_ _qui pourraient choquer les plus sensible._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse lire le premier chapitre !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement l'intrigue, le personnage de Minata et les fautes d'orthographes._

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

Minato Namikaze avait jadis été un ami de ses parents et ce bien avant que celui-ci ne devienne le Quatrième Hokage. Ils avaient été très proches bien que leurs caractères soient totalement opposés. Et c'est pour cela que ses parents, charmés par le prénom du jeune blond, décidèrent de l'appeler Minata.

Elle était une jeune fille de 18 ans, travaillant dans l'équipe de torture de Konoha. Elle avait autrefois été ninja mais elle avait décidé de rejoindre cette unité qui d'après elle lui convenait mieux. Ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus faisaient d'elle une fille banale -bien que ceux-ci soient magnifiques- mais aussi idéale pour les missions d'infiltrations. Minato avait été son parrain et elle avait hérité de sa volonté bien qu'elle ne soit pas une ninja à proprement parler, les longs combats n'étant pas son fort et son affinité Suiton n'aidant pas. Ici, à Konoha, les affinités Suiton et Doton n'étaient pas bien considérées. Pas méprisées mais pas admirées non plus. Et c'est cette volonté qui lui permettait de tenir le coup après de longues heures de tortures ou des mois entiers à se faire passer pour une autre personne, à s'inventer un caractère, une histoire, à créer des liens et s'habituer à être cette personne pour finalement tout balayer d'un revers de main. C'était à en devenir fou. Par moment, elle se demandait qui elle était vraiment parmi ses nombreuses "elles". Mais elle se reprenait vite.

Elle était Minata Aruyo, et elle servait Konoha.

C'est pour cela qu'elle tenait bon. Elle servait Konoha, ce village tant aimé. Certains diraient que c'est insensé de porter une telle adoration à quelque chose sans âme -un village !- mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule.

Il y avait tous les Hokages et encore aujourd'hui avec Tsunade, même si elle ne l'aurait pas avoué sous la torture, mais aussi toute l'équipe médicale ou presque, l'équipe d'infiltration, celle de torture, les ANBUs et tous les ninjas qui étaient prêts à donner leurs vies pour leur village chéri. Le nombre de personnes mortes pour le village était tel que Tsunade avait dû faire ériger une nouvelle stèle pour les ninjas morts en héros. C'étaient eux l'âme de Konoha, les morts, mais aussi les vivants, les ninjas, les marchands, les enfants, les vieillards...

C'est pour cela qu'ils se battaient tous. Et c'est cela que s'évertuaient à tenter de détruire les déserteurs comme Orochimaru, Madara avant lui et maintenant l'Akatsuki avec pour seul membre venant de Konoha, Itachi Uchiha.

Minata respectait beaucoup de monde mais n'en admirait que très peu. Itachi Uchiha faisait, encore aujourd'hui, parti de ceux qu'elle admirait. Cependant elle ne le respectait plus. Comme tous les ninjas, elle avait appris à le détester, lui, le traître qui avait tué toute sa famille, qui avait rejoint l'organisation qui tentait de leur prendre leur héro, Naruto Uzumaki, et qui était responsable de bon nombre des noms sur la stèle.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'admirer. Sorti de l'académie à 6 ans, sans même avoir fini sa première année, pour devenir genin, ayant obtenu le sharingan à 7 ans, chef de l'ANBU à 13 ans, le Mangekyou et le meurtre de tous les Uchiha la même année, membre de l'Akatsuki connu pour être le plus grand maître des illusions, ninja de rang S, maîtrisant le Katon à la perfection, sachant également se servir du Suiton, et un des meilleurs lanceurs de kunaïs au monde si ce n'est le meilleur, il devait être un ninja sensationnel et imbattable. Du moins pour elle et une bonne partie des ninjas.

Elle secoua la tête, faisant voler ses longs cheveux noirs au vent.

Itachi Uchiha était avant tout un traître qui s'était servi de sa force et de son intelligence à de mauvais desseins. Et il y avait tellement d'autres personnes à admirer.

Tous les kages pour commencer. Elle-même admirait particulièrement Hashirama et Minato. Le premier pour avoir créé ce village et le second pour avoir sacrifié sa vie, celle de sa femme et le futur de leur fils tout juste né pour ledit village.

Elle admirait également Ibiki et Shizune pour leur force d'esprit en tant que chef du service de torture pour l'un et d'infiltration pour l'autre, Shikaku Nara pour sa grande intelligence et ses talents de stratège, Naruto pour avoir supporté le regard méprisant des villageois et la solitude durant tant d'années et Tsunade pour des raisons évidentes.

Elle arriva devant le bâtiment le plus évité de Konoha, là où avait lieu la torture des prisonniers. Elle marcha jusqu'à la cellule où l'un des informateurs de l'Akatsuki était torturé depuis 2 jours et 16 heures. Un bel exploit mais Ibiki Morino n'était pas connu pour être tendre et il y avait un cruel manque d'information sur cette organisation. Elle entra donc dans la cellule après s'être attaché les cheveux et avoir mis une blouse. En la voyant arriver, l'homme d'une trentaine d'années eu un sourire en pensant sûrement qu'une femme comme elle n'était pas là pour continuer le travail de son prédécesseur.

Il se trompait lourdement. Elle ne broncha pas en voyant le corps nu et mutilé et attrapa un scalpel et une pince.

"Combien de planques l'Akatsuki possède-t-elle ?  
\- Dis donc, fillette... tu n'es pas... un peu... jeune et...faible... pour faire ce... métier ?"

Sa respiration était hachée, éprouvée sans doûte aucun par les longues heures de torture qu'il venait de subir. Malgré tout, les traits de la tortionnaire se durcirent sous les mots. Elle s'approcha de l'homme, plaça la pince sous son ongle et le lui arracha lentement. L'homme serra les dents, sa respiration devant encore plus chaotique.

"Putain... tu crois... Arg... vraiment que... que je vais te dire... ce que... ce que je sais... Hmf... juste... avec... ça ?  
\- Où se trouve leur siège ?  
\- Quelque part..."

L'homme sourit difficilement et la jeune femme trouva sa réaction puérile. Elle lui fit comprendre d'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Puis, à l'aide de son scalpel, elle traça un rectangle sur la cuisse de l'homme et commença à lui arracher lentement la peau avant de s'arrêter à un quart.

"Où se trouve le prochaine endroit où ils vont faire leur apparition ?"

L'homme ne répondit pas, préférant s'agiter sa chaise en gémissant de douleur alors elle continua à arracher lentement la peau du muscle en réitérant ses questions, indifférentes aux cris de douleurs du prisonnier. Lorsqu'elle eu fini sans avoir eu une seule information elle commença à se demander si elle allait devoir s'attaquer aux yeux. Elle détestait ça. Mais dans un milieu comme celui de la torture il ne fallait pas montrer ses faiblesses et se contenter de soutirer des informations. C'est donc avec un visage totalement neutre qu'elle approcha son arme de l'œil écarquillé de terreur.

"N... non a... attendez !"

Elle s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de l'organe. Il paniquait, ça se sentait. Et c'était compréhensible. Se faire arracher un morceau de peau c'est une chose mais ça repousse. Un œil non et le détenu ne voulait sans doute pas devenir aveugle à 30 ans. S'il survivait. Elle chassa la compassion qui prenait place dans ses yeux et regarda avec froideur l'homme, attendant qu'il parle.

"Le repère... de... de l'A... Akastuki... le plus... plus pro-oche... se trouve... à... 20 kilomètres... direction... Nord... Nord-Nord-Est.  
\- Nord-Nord-Est à une vingtaine de kilomètres ?

L'homme hocha la tête et elle retint une exclamation, ravie d'avoir enfin trouvé quelque chose. Il lui restait une chose à vérifier.

"Le repère est-il habité ?  
\- Il... il le sera.  
\- Dans combien de temps ?  
\- 3 semaines.  
\- Par quels membres ?  
\- Je... je n'en sais rien. L'Akastuki ne nous donne pas trop d'information au cas où l'on se fasse attraper."

Elle hocha la tête et soupira. Si l'homme savait où se trouvait la planque et quand elle était habitée c'est qu'il devait leur faire passer une information par ici à un des membres. 'Mais la lune rouge n'est pas bête, pensa-t-elle, elle n'envoie jamais les mêmes membres. Pas la meilleure organisation du monde pour rien.' Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Ibiki entrer. Un sourire sadique prit place sur les lèvres de la femme.

"Bon garçon, minauda-t-elle, Ibiki-san va te récompenser de cette effort."

L'homme qui venait d'entrer haussa un sourcil.

"Du nouveau ?  
\- Oui, un repère à une vingtaine de kilomètres, direction Nord-Nord-Est, habité dans environ 3 semaines. L'identité des personnes présentes restent inconnues mais elles seront sûrement au nombre de 2 puisque que l'Akatsuki à l'habitude de travailler par binômes. Cet homme devait certainement aller les voir lors de leur passage. Nous pourrons donc approcher du repère en utilisant son apparence."

Le détenu sembla surpris de toute ses déductions ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Ibiki.

\- Bien. Va faire ton rapport à Hokage-sama, je prends la relève.

Le sourire de la femme s'agrandit en voyant la tête de l'homme se décomposer en comprenant qu'on n'en avait pas fini avec lui. En vérité ce n'était qu'une de ces nombreuses "elles" qu'elle entretenait pour inspirer la peur aux détenus. Si elle n'avait pas bridé ses sentiments le prisonnier aurait vu un élan de compassion et de pitié dans ses yeux. Mais elle relativisait cet homme avait mérité ce qu'il subissait. Non, elle secoua mentalement la tête, personne ne mérite la torture. Elle décida d'arrêter d'y penser. Elle hocha la tête pour saluer Ibiki, reposa ses outils et sortit. Elle déposa sa blouse dans le panier du linge à laver et sortit pour de bon du bâtiment. Lorsqu'elle fut dans les rues de Konoha, elle respira de grandes bouffées d'air frais, essayant de chasser les odeurs de sang, de peur et de sueurs.

Elle marcha jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage en prenant son temps. Quand elle fut arrivée, elle répéta à Tsunade ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt à Ibiki. Celle-ci la congédia d'un hochement de tête, pensive. Elle se demandait sûrement ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire de telles informations.

Elle sortit enfin et erra dans les rues une demi-heure, avant de tomber sur Neji, Lee et Tenten qui revenaient de leur entraînement. Elle s'entendait bien avec Naruto qui ressemblait beaucoup à son père, avec Sakura et Shikamaru qui étaient des personnes intelligentes ou encore avec Hinata dont la timidité n'avait d'égale que la beauté, mais elle s'entendait mieux avec l'équipe 8, plus vieux et qu'elle connaissait depuis plus longtemps.

Elle les accueillit donc avec un sourire qui lui fut rendu par Lee et Tenten. Neji la salua simplement d'un hochement de tête. Se fut Tenten qui lui parla :

"Tu sors d'interrogatoire ?  
\- Ouais... Comment est-ce que tu...  
\- Tes cheveux attachés, ta mine pensive et le sang sous tes ongles parlent pour toi."

Minata détacha ses cheveux.

"Tu veux te changer les idées en dormant à la maison ?  
\- Ouais je veux bien.  
\- Les garçons vous dormez aussi ?"

Les deux se regardèrent. Neji hocha la tête et Lee approuva d'un grand 'OUI' qui fit se retourner tous les passants. Neji parla pour la première fois.

"Venez plutôt à la maison, c'est plus grand."

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser les filles ne furent pas surprise. Il arrivait de plus en plus que l'Hyûga propose ce genre de chose. Mais cela se résumait uniquement à Tenten, Minata et Lee qui étaient ses plus proches amis. 'Il agit de plus en plus comme un véritable ami' Cette pensée traversa l'esprit des deux filles qui se jetèrent un regard complice avant de rire doucement.

"Oh Neji tu es si charitable ! Nous proposer de dormir chez toi ! Ta demeure, ton endroit, ta cachette secrète, ton jardin privé... Quel courâge ! La fougue de la jeunesse coule en toi !"

Neji jette un regard ennuyé à Lee.

"C'est la demeure du clan Hyûga, Lee, pas mon jardin privé, alors arrête tes bêtises et avance."

La réaction de Neji fini d'amuser les filles qui suivirent Lee vers le 'jardin privé de Neji' en jettant des regards appuyés au concerné qui leva les yeux au ciel en laissant tout de même l'ombre d'un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres.

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma fic. J'espère qu'il vous aura plût malgré les fautes d'orthographe (je vous jure que j'ai essayé de les éviter au maximum). J'ai tenté de finir sur une note plus légère car ce chapitre n'est pas très gai, le prochain le sera d'avantage.

J'accepte toute les critiques justifiée, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises donc laissez des commentaires. Bisou ~


	2. Chapter 2

_Me voici donc avec le second chapitre. Je le poste un peu en avance car vu que c'est l'ordi de mon frère, je le fais quand je peux. Je suis moins contente de ce chapitre que je trouve moins bien écrit mais c'est plus un chapitre de transition. Pas de scène de torture dans celui-là donc tout le monde devrait pourvoir le lire. Je remercie Laëtitia, qui m'aide dans l'écriture de mes chapitres en me disant ce qu'elle trouve bien ou pas. C'est également à elle que vous devez le NejiTen que j'hésitais à mettre et le fond de ShikaTema. Je vais maintenant répondre à mon unique review xD_

 _Nom-aleatoire : Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! Ca faisait une semaine et demie que j'avais posté ce chapitre et je n'avais aucun retour donc je me disais : « Ca y est ma vieille ta tout foiré ! »_

 _Et en fait je me suis rendue compte que certaine fic on 50 commentaires pour 30 chapitres. J'en suis donc venu à la conclusion qu'il faut travailler pour en mériter. Alors j'étais vraiment ravie de découvrir ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que cela te plaise ! Merci pour tes compliments, je ne pensais que j'écrivais si bien. J'espère que mon OC va te plaire ! Il ne faut pas les juger comme ça et apprendre à les connaître xD_

 _Ah tu verras bien !_ _Moi-même je ne suis pas encore sûre de ce qui va se passer. J'espère ne pas te décevoir !_

 _En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire )_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto hormis Minata qui est ma propriété._

§-§

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, Lee dormait en étoile en travers de son matelas, la bave coulant au coin de sa bouche et Neji dormait avec son bras autour de la taille de Tenten qui dormait aussi. Elle sourit doucement. Les deux avait l'air si apaisés. Minata se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Mais ils se tournaient autour s'en faire leur déclaration. Ils étaient discrets cependant, elle et Tsunade étaient les seules à l'avoir remarqué, contrairement à la « presque relation » de Shikamaru et Temari dont presque tout le monde était au courant.

Elle se leva en s'étirant et elle vit du coin de l'œil que Neji s'était réveillé sans pour autant changer de position. Le prodige ne dormait jamais sur ses deux oreilles, il était un ninja après tout. Elle lui sourit gentiment et Neji se contenta d'avoir une tête détendu et de resserrer son étreinte sur Tenten en soupirant de bien-être. Visiblement, il n'était pas bien réveillé sinon il ne se serait pas laissé aller comme ça.

Elle sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit et alla dans la cuisine se préparer un petit-déjeuner. Elle se fit un thé à la bergamote et aux agrumes ainsi que des tartines beurrées. Elle prépara un café pour Neji, un thé au jasmin pour Tenten et un jus d'orange pour Lee.

Neji entra dans la cuisine une dizaine de minutes plus tard et s'assit près d'elle. Il prit la tasse qu'elle lui tendait et en bu une gorgée. Minata le regarda, attendrie de le voir encore les yeux embrumés de sommeil.

"Bon matin Neji.  
\- Bonjour, répond-il d'une voix ensommeillée.  
\- Tu as bien dormi ?  
\- Hmm, fit-il en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de son café, assez oui."

La jeune femme le regarda, hésitante.

"Et, euh... Tu comptes lui dire quand ?"

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Elle reprit :

"À Tenten. Que tu l'aimes.  
\- Je ne l'aime pas."

Et lui lança un regard à la fois désespéré et exaspéré. Pour toute réponse il lui indiqua la fenêtre. Shikamaru avançait vers la maison. Elle se retourna vers Neji qui l'accueillit d'un regard entendu. Elle souffla, elle avait compris qu'il ne lui dirait rien tant qu'ils ne seront pas seuls. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

" On en a pas fini toi et moi."

Puis elle ouvrit la porte sur un Shikamaru pas du tout étonné qu'elle ouvre avant qu'il ne frappe.

"Bonjour Shikamaru, en quoi puis-je t'aider ?  
\- Bonjour. Maître Hokage veut te voir Minata.

\- Comment savais-tu que j'étais là ?

\- Quand tu n'es pas chez toi tu es forcément chez Neji."

Shikamaru jeta un regard dans la maison et salua le susnommé d'un hochement de tête qu'il lui rendit. Shikamaru sembla réfléchir avant de déclarer :

"Neji tu ferais bien de venir également. Hokage-sama aura sûrement besoin du Byakugan.  
\- Je ne suis pas le seul Hyûga.  
\- Oui mais tu es un des plus doué et tu t'entends bien avec Minata.  
\- Bien comme tu le souhaites. Laisse-nous le temps de nous préparer."

Ils partirent tous les deux s'habiller, se coiffer et se brosser les dents. Tenten arriva en tenue de nuit, soit un T-shirt et une culotte.

"Où vous allez ?  
\- Au bureau du Hokage, répondit Minata.  
\- Oh, d'accord... À tout à l'heure, alors !"

Neji l'embrassa sur le front. La plus vieille des femmes s'abstint de tout commentaire mais commença tout de même à se demander s'il n'était pas déjà en couple. Enfin ce n'était pas le moment. Neji, Shikamaru et elle mirent les voiles et dix minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent au bureau du Hokage. Après avoir toqué ils reçurent la permission d'entrer, ce qu'ils firent. Ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement et elle prit la parole.

"Ah vous êtes enfin là. Merci Shikamaru. Minata j'aimerai t'attribuer une mission d'infiltration de rang S."

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Contrairement aux missions normales, les missions d'infiltration n'étaient pas attribuées par difficulté. On donnait juste le nom de celui qui était à surveillé ou les informations à obtenir. De même que pour les meurtres discrets. Une mission d'infiltration de rang S, ça ne voulait rien dire.

"Que voulez-vous dire ?  
\- Si tu te fais prendre tu risques de mourir.  
\- Comme dans toutes les missions de ce genre, répondit-elle.  
\- Je reformule, si tu te fais prendre, tu meurs."

Cela changeait tout. Il n'y avait plus de chance de s'en sortir. Lee, s'il avait été là, aurait protesté. Mais il n'était pas là et elle était une femme forte.

"Que dois-je infiltrer Hokage-sama ?

\- L'Akatsuki." 

Un silence de plomb s'ensuivit ainsi qu'une ambiance pesante.

« Pardon ? demanda la jeune femme avec un calme inquiétant.  
\- J'ai dit, tu dois infiltrer l'Akatsuki. Tu te rendras à ce repère dont tu m'as parlé sous la forme de notre prisonnier et tu déclineras ensuite ton identité en précisant bien que tu as déserté Konoha. Tu apprendras tout ce que tu peux et tu nous enverras des rapports hebdomadaires pour nous en faire part.  
\- Sauf votre respect Hokage-sama, il y a de fortes chances que cette mission échoue. L'Akatsuki ne croira jamais que je suis leur informateur, même si je prends son apparence, et mes chances sont quasiment nulles si Itachi est celui que je dois aller voir. Je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi ils m'accepteraient étant donné que mes capacités en tant que kunoichi sont franchement médiocres et même si c'était le cas, que ferai-je s'ils me demandent de capturer Naruto ? Et comment savoir si mes lettres ne seront pas filtrées ? Car même codées, Itachi pourrait les déchiffrer sans problème avec son Sharingan.  
\- Pendant les trois semaines qui restent tu recevras un entraînement intensif. Ils ne t'ordonneront pas de ramener Naruto car tu n'es pas assez forte et quand bien même ils le feraient, Naruto te battrait sans pour autant te tuer. Ce sera à toi d'envoyer des lettres discrètement. Ils t'accepteront quand tu leur parleras de tes "capacités" et en particulier de cette technique.  
\- Mes "capacités" ne leur serviront à rien au combat.

\- L'Akatsuki a déjà des bons combattants et elle ne se refusera pas quelqu'un capable de torturer et de s'infiltrer aussi bien que toi. S'ils avaient encore des doutes après ça, ils disparaîtront quand tu leur parleras de ta technique interdite.  
\- Maître Hokage, pourquoi moi ?  
\- Parce que ce serait trop long de tout réexpliquer à quelqu'un du service d'infiltration alors que toi tu as déjà toutes les informations nécessaire grâce à ta filiation avec le service de torture. De plus, tu as des techniques qui pourraient intéresser l'Akatsuki. Et, elle hésita, j'ai confiance en toi."

Minata baissa les yeux et sourit, touchée.

"Merci, murmura-t-elle."

Tsunade lui sourit tendrement.

"C'est d'accord. Je vais y aller.  
\- Bien. Ton entraînement commence dès maintenant."

Elle se tourna vers Neji.

"Quand à toi, je veux que tu l'accompagne le jour venu pour l'aider à trouver le repère et à s'enfuir en cas de besoin.  
\- Compris Hokage-sama."

Pendant les trois semaines qui suivirent elle s'entraîna sans relâche, comme convenu. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés dans la demeure Hyûga, Hiashi les attendait. Il gronda Neji de ne pas l'avoir prévenu qu'ils avaient des invités, d'avoir mangé des pizzas dans la chambre et de ne pas les avoir rangées. Neji avait retenu un rire quand son oncle lui avait avoué avoir presque glissé sur une des boîtes et avoir évité de justesse Lee qui dormait par terre.

Minata avait rigolé, plus à cause de la tête de Neji que pour l'histoire en elle-même et celui-ci avait pouffé de rire en voyant la tête sidérée de son oncle. Celui-ci avait soupiré, légèrement amusé, avant de déclarer à Neji que ses amis avaient une mauvaise influence sur lui. Après cet épisode comique elle avait expliqué la situation à leurs amis qui s'étaient proposés de l'aider dans son entraînement.

Elle avait donc apprit le Taïjutsu avec Neji, Lee, Gaï et parfois Hinata, le lancée de kunaïs et autres armes avec Tenten, perfectionné son Suiton avec Kakashi et Yamato. Elle s'était également entraîner à rompre des illusions à l'aide de Kurenai et amélioré son endurance avec Kiba et Akamaru. Les trois semaines étaient passées vite, la veille elle avait affuté tous ces kunaïs, avait refait quatre fois son sac avant de finalement aller se coucher.

Et le jour J arriva.

§-§

Voici le second chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire tous les moments avec Neji, ceux où il est en déni amoureux, ceux où il rit, ceux où il n'est pas bien réveillé... J'adore Neji ! Et j'aime torturer Hiashi xD

Bon en tout cas si ça vous a plu (ou pas) laissé un review !


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voilà le chapitre 3. Je vous épargne le blabla et vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre dont je ne suis pas plus fière que le précédent._

 _Diclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto hormis Minata._

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

Elle avait très mal dormi. Ses muscles étaient ankylosés et elle avait des maux de têtes assez gênants. Elle se leva tant bien que mal et jeta un regard à son réveil. Il était 4 h 24 et la jeune fille avait rendez-vous à l'entrée du village où Neji l'attendrait. Il était tôt mais elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. L'angoisse lui tordait l'estomac et lui coupai tout envie de manger. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire et alla ensuite dans sa cuisine.

Malgré son manque d'appétit flagrant, elle bu tout de même un thé, un jus d'orange et se força à manger quelques céréales. Neji désapprouverait certainement mais elle n'était pas obligée de le lui dire. Elle retourna ensuite voir où en était son bain. Satisfaite de la quantité et de la chaleur de l'eau, elle s'y glissa entièrement, déterminée à en profiter. Après tout, aucun d'eux ne savait comment l'Akatsuki entretenait leurs hygiènes ni comment ils s'organisaient pour coucher.

Elle sentit ses muscles se détendre et, pour mieux apprécier, elle ferma les yeux. La jeune adulte qu'elle était resta ainsi, à somnoler dans l'eau, pendant un quart d'heure. Quand elle sentit l'eau refroidir elle commença à se laver les cheveux puis le corps avant de sortir rapidement. Elle sécha sa longue chevelure noire et la brossa. Elle enfila des sous-vêtements, un pantacourt noir collant, un débardeur blanc et par dessus elle mit un T-shirt noir aux manches trois-quarts moulant quelque peu ses formes. Elle compléta sa tenue par un sweet gris foncé et ses sandales de ninja noires.

Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue haute, sa poche à kunaïs à sa cuisse droite et son sabre sur sa hanche gauche. Elle sortit de sa maison et se dirigea vers l'entrée du village son sac sur l'épaule et son bandeau frontal à la main. Elle n'avait pas pris grand chose, seulement une tenue de rechange, de quoi dormir, le strict nécessaire pour se laver, des armes et quelques parchemins dont un résumant se qu'ils savaient sur l'Akatsuki.

Lorsque Minata arriva à destination le soleil n'était pas levé et il devait être aux alentours de 6 heures. Elle s'assit sur un banc et se mit à méditer afin de retrouver une sérénité nécessaire à la mission qu'elle allait devoir effectuée. Une demi-heure plus tard, l'Hyûga arriva silencieusement. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Minata le salua.

«Tu es en avance, remarqua-t-il.  
\- Toi aussi.»

Elle se leva et regarda fixement son bandeau marqué d'une feuille, le signe de Konoha.

«Tu n'es pas une déserteuse, tout le monde le sait, alors n'est aucun regret, la rassura Neji.  
\- Personne hormis toi, Tsunade-sama, Ibiki-san et Shizune-san ne sera au courant.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- J'ai demandé à Tsunade-hime de ne prévenir personne. Je préfère être considérée comme une déserteuse que mettre en péril la mission. Si vous me regardez avec autre chose que de la haine dans les yeux, ce serait suspect.  
\- Mais Kakashi, Gaï, Tenten, Lee et tous ceux qui t'ont aidé à t'entraîner ?  
\- Je leur ai simplement dis que je voulais être capable de ma défendre au cas où une mission d'infiltration tournerait mal.  
\- Pas un mensonge en soi.»

La jeune femme le regarda tendrement et le serra dans ses bras.

«Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais, à partir de maintenant, considère-moi uniquement comme une déserteuse, une traitresse qui abandonne son village pour une organisation qui lui veut du mal.»

Elle le repoussa, raya son bandeau et le noua autour de son front avec un air déterminé.

«Désormais je suis Minata Aruyo, nukenin du village de Konoha et criminelle de rang S.»

Neji la regarda tristement.

«C'est la dernière fois que nous nous parlons alors ?  
\- Oui. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, tu vas me suivre à distance comme si tu te doutais de quelque chose.  
\- Je garderais une distance de 500 mètres. De tout manière, avec l'aide de mon Byakugan, je pourrai te suivre sans souci, explique Neji en ayant retrouvé un air sérieux et professionnel.  
\- Compris.»

Pendant deux longues secondes, ils restèrent là à se regarder, l'expression dure. Puis, brusquement, celles-ci s'adoucirent et Minata sauta dans les bras du Hyûga. Il la serra contre lui, son nez dans ses cheveux.

«Tu vas me manquer Neji.  
\- Toi aussi. Prend soin de toi.»

Il embrassa ses cheveux et elle partit sans un regard en arrière.

La jeune fille courait d'arbre en arbre à une vitesse modérée. Ibiki avait soutiré d'autres informations. Le rendez-vous avait lieu à 10 heures précise et elle ne devait pas arriver trop en avance pour ne pas griller la couverture de Neji. Il devait être à peu près 7 heures et elle avait deux heures et demie de route.

Elle se sentait apaisée. Une de ses techniques constituait à ne faire qu'un avec la nature. Concrètement, cela signifiait que quelqu'un qui passerait à côté d'elle ne remarquerait pas sa présence. Ce n'était pas comme une métamorphose car il était impossible de sentir son chakra. Elle était capable de copier l'essence même de la forêt. Sa technique avait cependant trois points faibles. Tout d'abord, les dojutsus tels que le Byakugan et le Sharingan pouvait la repérer, de même pour les utilisateurs du Senjutsu qui seraient aptes à distinguer une légère variation dans l'énergie émanant des arbres. Ensuite, elle avait besoin d'un support, ce qui signifiait que dans une plaine vide de tout arbre ou dans un désert son jutsu était inefficace. Suna ne lui était donc pas un terrain favorable. Mais le plus handicapant était sans aucun doute, la gourmandise en chakra de son pouvoir. Elle ne pouvait pas l'utiliser plus d'un quart d'heure.

Cela pouvait déjà paraître énorme mais quand on est en pleine mission d'infiltration et qu'on apparaît soudainement de nul part, ça peut être dérangeant. Cette technique héréditaire, elle l'avait reçu de son père, celui-ci ayant autrefois était ninja.

Actuellement elle ne l'utilisait pas pour ne pas gâcher du chakra inutilement. Mais elle pouvait tout de même ressentir l'énergie vitale des plantes l'entourant. Le village caché dans les feuilles... le Premier Hokage avait vraiment bien choisi son nom(1).

Elle sentait le chakra de Neji derrière elle. Si elle pouvait le sentir à 500 mètres aucun doute, l'Akatsuki le repérerait facilement. Malgré tout, cela la rassurait de le savoir proche d'elle. Elle savait très parfaitement que, bien qu'elle se soit entraînée, elle restait une kunoichi très médiocre. Pour espérer être acceptée dans l'organisation, la jeune femme ne pouvait compter que sur ses deux pouvoirs héréditaires et sa technique interdite.

La jeune femme fut subitement assaillie par une vague de chakra derrière elle. C'était le signal, ils approchaient du repère. Elle sauta au sol et se concentra pour sentir une éventuelle présence. C'est 400 mètres plus loin, sur sa droite, qu'elle en perçu une. Ou plutôt deux. Elle bifurqua et finit par s'arrêter.

« Sortez, je sais que vous êtes là. »

Deux silhouettes apparurent dans les fourrées et, quand elles se furent avancées, elle reconnut Kisame Hoshigaki et Itachi Uchiha. Pas bon pour elle ça, Itachi était son point faible.

« Tu n'es pas un peu inconsciente pour nous apostropher comme ça alors que tu es seule ? lui demanda Kisame. »

L'Uchiha se contentait de la regarder silencieusement, Sharingans activés. Jouant la comédie, elle dit avec un air assuré :

« Non je vous cherchais. J'ai déserté Konoha pour rejoindre l'Akatsuki.

Tu penses avoir les capacités requises, gamine ?

Bien sûr, sinon je ne me serais pas présentée devant vous.

Alors voyons ce que tu vaux. »

Elle recula brusquement et se mit en garde. Elle se doutait qu'elle allait devoir faire ses preuves, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si tôt. L'homme requin fit quelques mudras.

« Suiton, les projectiles d'eau, cria-t-il.

Hyôton, bouclier de glace, riposta la brune. »

Les yeux de son adversaire s'écarquillèrent et elle décela une lueur de surprise dans le regard de son coéquipier également. Les projectiles ricochèrent sur la glace et Kisame sauta sur la droite pour les éviter.

« Tu utilises le Hyôton ? Je pensais que le dernier utilisateur était mort i ans.

Effectivement il l'est. Personne ne connaît mon existence car je ne suis pas un kunoichi.

Et tu veux rejoindre l'Akatsuki ? Alors que tu n'as jamais été ninja ? Rêve pas petite. »

Minata eut un sourire en coin.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas été ninja. J'ai dit que je ne l'étais pas actuellement.

Que faisais-tu à Konoha alors ?

Je faisais partie du service de torture et d'infiltration. »

De nouveau, la surprise dans leurs regards.

« Le service de torture ? Mais tu as quel âge ?

J'ai 18 ans. »

Sur ces mots, elle recula vers les arbres.

« Et je vais vous montrer pourquoi je faisais partie du service d'infiltration. »

Les lignes de son corps se firent plus floues, se mélangeant à celles de la forêt. Petit à petit, son corps s'estompa et elle ne fit plus qu'un avec ceux qui l'entourait. La sensation était indescriptible. C'était comme si elle était en symbiose avec la nature, que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre et que Mère Nature elle-même la berçait. Elle était plongée dans un cocon plein d'amour maternelle, de tendresse et de paix. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré. Mais Kisame la tira brusquement de sa rêverie.

« Elle a disparu ?

Non elle est encore là. »

L'Uchiha venait de prendre la parole pour la première fois. L'homme à la peau bleutée regarda autour de lui, tâchant de saisir sa présence, les sens en éveil.

« Laisse tomber Kisame. C'est une technique héréditaire, tu ne la trouveras pas.

Une autre technique héréditaire ?

Visiblement. »

Le brun s'approcha de là où elle se trouvait, s'arrêta en face d'elle et déclara :

« C'est bon, on en a assez vu. Viens avec nous.

Vraiment Itachi ? s'étonna son coéquipier.

Elle a deux techniques héréditaires. Maintenant c'est à Pein-sama de juger si oui ou non elle est apte à faire parti de l'organisation. Nous on fait juste du déblayage.

Okay. »

Elle annula sa technique et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'Uchiha. De près Itachi était encore plus beau. Elle ne laissa rien transparaître de ses pensées et se contenta de la suivre lorsqu'il fit volte face.

« Comment tu t'appelles gamine ?

Minata Aruyo.

Très bien, alors suis-nous Minata. »

Et ils partirent tous les trois, s'enfonçant dans la forêt bordant Konoha.

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

 _En réalité, c'est Madara qui a appelé le village Konoha mais je ne pense pas que les ninjas sont censés le savoir._

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre 3. Minata a enfin rencontré Itachi et Kisame. J'espère que ça vous aura plût si oui laissez un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oui je sais j'ai une semaine de retard et je n'ai pas posté de one shot. Mais j'ai des concerts qui approchent et donc qui nécessite une certaine préparation qui me prenne un peu de temps, j'en suis désolée. Donc pour me faire pardonner j'ai fait un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents. De plus, j'ai encore un one shot Hashirama x Madara sous le bras qui faut juste que je finisse de taper à l'ordi. Je suis un peu plus satisfaite de ce chapitre que des deux précédents, j'espère que ce sera le cas pour vous aussi._

 _J'ai été heureuse de constaté que j'avais eu deux commentaires en plus de LoveMyDocs. Je vais donc y répondre :_

 _Je suis vraiment contente de recevoir un commentaire, tu ne sais pas à quel point ! Savoir que votre travail est récompenser donne vraiment envie de continuer_ _Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussie à te faire rire ! J'espère que j'y arriverais encore, même si les prochains chapitres seront un peu plus sombres j'essaierais de faire des moments plus légers. Pour moi, l'humour est un point essentiel dans une histoire ) Merci également de m'avoir fait remarquer ma faute à « rendez-vous » que j'ai corrigé. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te dire s'ils vont découvrir sa couverture, sinon l'histoire n'aurait plus d'intérêt, haha. Bon, puisse ce chapitre te contenter !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _§-§_

Minata suivait les deux hommes depuis maintenant une vingtaine de minutes, dans un silence complet. Elle était un peu soulagée d'avoir pensé la première étape. Mais le plus dur restait à venir.

Ils continuèrent de courir ainsi huit heures durant, s'arrêtant parfois pour boire ou reprendre son souffle. Car ne l'oublions pas, Itachi excellait en Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taïjutsu, il avait une intelligence et une vitesse hors norme, mais il n'était ni très fort ni très endurant.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter pour dormir vers 22 heures. Et heureusement car la jeune femme commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Ils avaient couru à un rythme soutenu toute la journée et elle, n'étant pas ninja depuis longtemps, était complètement épuisée. Elle ne pouvait se plaindre car elle aurait immédiatement été considérée comme faible.

« Tu prends le premier tour de garde. »

Elle jeta un regard noir au plus grand des deux hommes. Elle qui pensait pouvoir dormir…

« Il faut bien qu'on te test gamine, rigola le bleu devant sa mine dépitée.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'allai pas le faire. Je n'aime simplement pas qu'on me donne des ordres. »

Kisame éclata de rire et Itachi eut une moue moqueuse.

« Ah bah t'as pas fini avec Pein-sama ! Il prend son rôle très à cœur, assura-t-il avec un hochement de tête entendu. Bon sur ce, je vais me coucher. »

Il hotta son manteau de l'Akatsuki et le plia de sorte à en faire un oreiller. L'Uchiha se contenta de s'adosser à un arbre, les yeux fermés.

Ils n'avaient pas fait de feu pour ne pas ameuter d'éventuels chasseurs de tête. L'homme à la peau bleue ronflait plutôt fort tandis que le brun ne dormait pas. Elle le savait parce que sa respiration ne s'était pas ralentie et qu'elle aussi connaissait se genre d'insomnies. Cela ne l'étonnait même pas qu'il dorme peu, avec les poches qu'il avait. Peut-être qu'après tout, lui aussi était hanté par ceux qu'il avait abattu de sang froid ou même torturé. Le Tsukiyomi d'Itachi était tristement célèbre pour les 72 heures de torture que la victime avait l'impression d'endurer alors qu'il ne se passait en réalité qu'une seconde. Kakashi en gardait un mauvais souvenir.

Non, cela devait être autre chose. Elle ne devait pas oublier pour qui elle se battait. Itachi Uchiha était un traître, un déserteur et un meurtrier. La jeune femme sursauta quand elle se rendit compte qu'il la contemplait désormais. Son visage était neutre et ses yeux mi-clos.

« Pourquoi as-tu quitté Konoha ? »

Elle fut surprise qu'il engage la conversation. Il parlait doucement, sûrement pour ne pas réveiller son coéquipier.

« Je… Parce que… »

Elle n'y avait en réalité pas pensé, ne s'imaginant pas qu'on lui poserait la question. Qu'elle manque de prudence que d'avoir négligé un point aussi important ! Elle se ressaisie et tenta de trouver une réponse valable rapidement.

« Mes parents ont été envoyés dans une mission d'infiltration i ans de cela. Ils n'en sont jamais revenus. Ils savaient avant même d'y aller qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais. J'avais 13 ans à l'époque et je me suis retrouvée orpheline. Je ne voulais plus être ninja et je haïssais les dirigeants du village qui avaient envoyé mes parents vers une mort certaine. J'ai donc intégré les rangs du service de torture ainsi que celui d'infiltration pour pouvoir être au courant de toutes informations pouvant leur nuire. Mais Danzo avait des doûtes sur moi et a tenté de m'éliminer. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de quitter le village pour l'Akatsuki. »

Le visage à moitié caché dans la pénombre, Itachi la regardait, silencieux et apparemment plongé dans une réflexion intense. La jeune femme savait qu'il n'avait pas découvert le pot-aux-roses. D'une certaine manière, elle n'avait pas totalement menti, juste arrangé la vérité. Ses parents étaient vraiment morts lors d'une mission d'infiltration et elle avait réellement renoncé à devenir ninja pour cette raison.

Le brun, de son côté, se doutait que quelque chose clochait. Danzo n'aurait pas tenté de tuer une source d'informations aussi importante. Leur discution s'arrêta lorsque que Kisama se réveilla pour prendre son tour de garde.

Quand Minata sortit du pays des songes le lendemain, l'homme requin dormait à un mètre d'elle, l'Uchiha ayant prit la relève. Elle s'étira, rattacha ses cheveux correctement et sortit une barre de céréales ultra vitaminé de son sac.

Pendant que la jeune femme mangeait, le brun alla réveiller l'endormi qui ralla, faisant sourire la brune. Dix minutes après ils partirent. Ils coururent toute la journée et le même processus se répéta le jour suivant. Puis ils arrivèrent enfin à Ame, la capitale du pays de la pluie.

Minata frissonna quand la porte du bar dans lequel ils se trouvaient s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une femme. Ils étaient au mois de septembre mais il pleuvait continuellement ici et elle était trempée. Elle remerciait d'ailleurs encore Neji qui avait réussi l'exploit de lui mettre un manteau dans son sac sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il lui avait été très utile même s'il était désormais tellement imbibé d'eau qu'il ne la protégeait plus de rien.

La demoiselle responsable du courant d'air se dirigea vers leur table et s'installa. Elle devait avoir entre 25 et 30 ans. Elle possédait des cheveux mauves et des yeux oranges maquillés de la même couleur que sa chevelure. Elle portait un manteau identique à celui de ses compagnons de voyage, noir brodé de nuages rouges. Elle prit la parole.

« Vous nous avez dit qu'une urgence nécessitait votre retour à Ame. Je suppose que cela concerne la jeune fille qui vous accompagne. »

Deux choses surprirent Minata : la jeune femme ne l'avait regardé à aucun moment et les deux hommes l'avaient visiblement contacté pour la prévenir de leur arrivé. Mais elle ne les avait pas vu faire, l'avaient-il fait durant son sommeil ?

La nourriture qu'ils avaient commandé arriva et elle se fit un plaisir de manger ses ramens. Cela la réchauffa. De plus, en trois jours, ils s'étaient contentés de manger des barres énergisantes, hormis le soir du deuxième jour où Kisame leur avait pêché du poisson. Alors que ce dernier et elle se goinfraient –elle avait honte de le dire mais c'était malheureusement la vérité- Itachi expliquait la situation à la femme.

« Cette jeune fille souhaite rejoindre l'Akatsuki. »

Son interlocutrice jeta un coup d'œil à la dite jeune fille en haussant un sourcil. C'est vrai que sur le moment, elle ne devait pas faire grande impression.

« Techniques particulières ? demanda-t-elle néanmoins.

\- Elle utilise deux techniques héréditaires : le Hyôton et un jutsu qui lui permet de se fondre dans le décor de manière à ce que quiconque ne possédant pas un dojutsu ne peut la voir.

\- Je vois. De quel village vient-elle et qu'elle était son grade ?  
\- De Konoha. Et elle faisait partie du service de torture et d'infiltration.

\- Elle sait se battre ? »

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle comprit que c'était désormais à son tour de répondre.

« Mes spécialités sont la torture et l'infiltration. Je sais me battre mais je ne pourrais pas gagner contre un jounin ou même un chounin ayant un niveau élevé.

\- Qu'as-tu à apporter à l'Akatsuki ?

\- Mes deux techniques héréditaires, mes talents dans les domaines précités, des informations sur Konoha, tout ce que j'ai appris grâce aux missions d'infiltration et aux tortures auxquelles j'ai participé et une technique secrète. »

La femme de l'Akatsuki la regarda, pensive. Au vu de sa description physique et du ton autoritaire avec lequel elle s'adressait aux garçons qui l'accompagnaient, elle devait être Konan, le bras droit du chef de l'Akatsuki et « l'ange messager » d'Ame. A Konoha, il avait été très dur de glaner des informations sur elle. Et en effet, on ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille.

Et si cela avait été dur d'en apprendre sur elle, cela s'était révélé impossible pour son supérieur. Personne ne connaissait l'identité du chef de l'Akatsuki. On ne savait rien sur lui hormis qu'il était considéré comme un dieu à Ame et que c'est lui qui dirigeait le village d'une main de maître depuis la mort d'Enzo. Konan la regarda finalement dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Je vais prévenir Pein. Soyez à la base dans une heure. »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard ils se retrouvaient devant une immense tour, la plus grande du village. Itachi attrapa son poignet et posa sa propre main sur le mur de la bâtisse qui n'avait apparemment par d'entrée. Kisame, quant à lui, montait la garde. L'Uchiha posa la paume de la jeune fille près de la sienne sans pour autant la lâcher. Il effectua une série de mudras avec sa main libre et la colla contre la pierre qui s'effrita avant de s'envoler en mille papiers.

Cette manière de composer ses signes d'une seule main lui avait rappelé Haku. Il avait été un cousin éloigné de la jeune fille et était effectivement le dernier utilisateur officiel du Hyôton. Comme Haku et sa mère avant lui, les parents de l'Aruyo avaient caché leur technique héréditaire pour ne pas se faire tuer. Ils avaient ensuite continué de le faire, plus par habitude que par réelle nécessité. Minata elle-même trouvait que c'était un gachi que ce soit Haku et non pas elle qui est perdu la vie. Même à 12 ans, cet enfant avait été plus doué qu'elle à 18, mais le destin en avait visiblement décidé autrement.

Elle pénétra dans un couloir à peine éclairé par la lumière extérieur. Elle se contenta de suivre son guide qui tenait encore et toujours son poignet. Ils marchèrent comme ça pendant encore cinq bonnes minutes –peut-être même dix- tandis que l'homme à la peau bleutée les avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant pour rejoindre ce qui semblait être sa chambre. Itachi finit par la libérer et s'arrêta devant une des nombreuses portes qui bordaient le couloir. Il la lui indiqua d'un geste vague de la main.

« C'est le bureau de Pein-sama. Il a été prévenu de ton arrivé. Contente-toi de toquer à la porte et d'attendre son signal. »

Et il partit sans plus de cérémonies. La jeune femme se sentait mal. Se retrouver devant le bureau du chef de l'Akatsuki –qui était, rappelons-le, la plus grande organisation criminelle du monde ninja- lui procurait une dose de stress, d'anxiété, d'appréhension et de peur plus élevé que les dix dernières années réunies.

Minata prit cependant son courage à deux mains et finit par toquer. Lorsque lui parvint l'ordre d'entrer elle ouvrit la porte. Tout se jouait maintenant. Elle vit enfin le visage que l'élite de Konoha s'acharnait à découvrir depuis des années. Pein –tel était le nom que lui avait donné l'Uchiha- n'était pas du tout comme elle l'avait imaginé. Il était plutôt beau avec ses cheveux roux et ses rinnegans. Ses traits étaient harmonieux et il possédait une peau d'albâtre au blanc presque inquiétant. Son visage était parsemé de piercings et il avait le regard dur. Mais surtout ce qui frappa l'infiltrée, c'était son visage juvénile. Il semblait jeune. Beaucoup trop jeune pour être le chef d'une organisation comme la Lune Rouge.

Sans même qu'il ne lui adresse un mot elle comprit qu'elle devait parler. Elle réexpliqua tout se qu'elle avait dit à Itachi, Kisame et Konan plus tôt. Quand il eût entendu cette histoire de technique secrête, il la somma de lui en parler, ce qu'elle fit.

Il adressa ensuite un regard à l'homme masqué qui se trouvait à ses côtés, tapis dans l'ombre, et qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusqu'alors. Celui-ci hocha la tête et le verdict tomba.

« Tu es désormais un membre à part entière de l'Akatsuki. »

 _§-§_

 _Oui enfin, elle entre à l'Akatsuki ! Laisser un review si ça vous a plu –ou non- ça motive_ !


	5. Chapter 5

Je n'ai pas écrit depuis 2016 ?! Wouah ça fait un baille ! Je m'excuse vraiment pour cette absence prolongée mais je n'ai pas eu d'ordinateur pendant quasiment un an et, comme vous le savez, on ne peut pas poster sur depuis téléphone. J'ai donc pris mon mal en patience mais cela c'est éternisé. Mais i jours c'était mon anniversaire et après que mes parents m'aient entendu me plaindre du fait que je ne pouvais pas continuer d'écrire, ils ont décidé de m'acheter un ordinateur. Me voilà donc avec un nouvel ordi et un nouveau chapitre ! Ça m'avait vraiment manqué de ne pas écrire !

Réponse aux reviews :

guillox23 : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire ! J'espère que même après tout ce temps, tu liras ce chapitre !

Lerugamine : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi:)

Une fan d'Itachi : Je n'ai jamais oublié cette fanfiction (j'ai promis de la terminer et je le ferai!) J'avoue que ce qui m'a poussé à me plaindre à mes parents est en fait ton commentaire. Je l'ai lu et relu et un jour j'ai dit à mon père « regarde papa, des gens attendent la suite et je ne peux même pas leur donner alors qu'elle est prête ! » Et grâce à toi j'ai eu mon ordi ! Donc un grand merci pour ton soutien et pour ton review qui m'a permis de continuer cette fiction qui me tient tellement à coeur !

 _/IMPORTANT_ /

Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit cette fanfic et ça a été un peu dur pour moi de reprendre après tant de temps donc le style est peut-être un peu différent. Si quelque chose vous dérange ou vous choque n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. J'essaierai également de reprendre mon rythme de un chapitre toute les deux semaines et, pour me faire pardonner, un one shot HashiramaxMadara devrait arriver dans la semaine.

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

Après cela, elle avait suivi Pain jusque dans la salle d'extraction des bijuus. Une immense statue occupait son centre, ses mains ouvertes sur le haut du plafond du souterrain. Les membres de l'organisation se tenaient sur le sommet des doigts, attendant silencieusement leur chef, à l'exception de Deidara qui, comme à son habitude exprimait son mécontentement à l'égard de son danna par de grands gestes et des braillements inutiles, sous le regard exaspérés de tous.

Il arrêta cependant lorsque le roux prit place. Le percé les observa froidement de son regard violet avant de déclarer :

« Nous accueillons aujourd'hui un nouveau membre. Elle est encore en période d'essai mais je vous serez gré d'éviter de la tuer ou de l'attaquer, quand bien même vous ne l'apprécieriez pas, dit-il de sa voix la plus neutre en lançant tout de même un regard appuyé vers Kakuzu et Hidan. »

Tous la regardèrent, certains intrigués et curieux, d'autres totalement indifférents. Deidara eut, pour une fois, une remarque pertinente.

« Mais Pain-sama, tous les binômes sont déjà au complet ! Lequel va-t-elle intégrer et où va-t-elle dormir ? »

Le roux se tourna vers la jeune femme et l'interrogea du regard.

« Quel binôme veux-tu rejoindre ? »

Sa mine légèrement étonnée n'échappa à personne. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'on lui demande son avis, même si au fond, elle se doutait que cela constituait la première épreuve de sa période de test. Elle balaya les membres présents du regard.

« Celui d'Itachi Uchiha et Kisame Hoshigaki. »

Cette décision, qui lui était tout d'abord apparu comme réfléchie, ne l'était en fait pas tant que ça. Itachi possédait le Sharingan, elle le savait pourtant. Il faut garder ses ennemis près de soi d'accord, mais pas un ennemi capable de faire tomber ta couverture en moins de 2 minutes. Konan prit la parole :

« Puis-je connaître la raison de cette décision ? »

Ce choix avait au moins un avantage – c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle l'avait pris en premier lieu. Minata prit donc un air assuré et déclara :

« Comme je vous l'ai dit tantôt, je suis une kunoichi plutôt moyenne. Tout comme Kisame, je maîtrise le Suiton alors j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait m'aider à me perfectionner. De plus, je viens de Konoha qui est aussi le village natal d'Itachi. Je connais donc bien ses techniques. Et il est plus simple de faire équipes avec des partenaires que nous connaissons, n'est-ce pas ? »

Konan hocha la tête. Son explication tenait la route. Elle retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement. Désormais, chacun de ses gestes, chacunes de ses paroles seraient analysés par les membres de l'organisation. Même le turbulent Deidara s'était arrêté de gesticuler pour l'écouter. La pression et le stress qu'elle ressentait à l'instant tendaient ses muscles et embrouillaient son esprit. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : que cela s'arrête. Mais tant qu'elle ferait partie de l'Akatsuki ce moment de répit ne lui serait pas accordé. Chaque doute que pouvait avoir ses dangereux criminels était d'autant plus de chance d'y rester. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tué toute sa famille comme Itachi ni assassiné lé gérant d'un village comme Sasori. Elle n'avait commis aucun acte répréhensible qui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas infiltrée. Il faudrait qu'elle en touche un mot à Tsunade à l'occasion.

« Bien, conclut le leader. Votre trinôme ne partira pas en mission pour le moment. Itachi, Kisame, je compte sur vous pour lui expliquez le fonctionnement de l'organisation et pour qu'elle ait un niveau acceptable. Ne me décevez pas. »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et descendirent des doigts sur lesquels ils étaient perchés. Le brun lui fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier. Elle était soulagée de quitter l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans la grande salle. Après avoir vécu ça, elle ne se plaindrait plus de l'ambiance quand elle était avec les deux garçons. Même si elle devait rester sur ses gardes, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être dans un tribunal où la seule issu était sa mort et Kisame savait mettre de la bonne humeur – il était même parfois un peu lourd. Ils finirent pas pénétrer tous les trois dans ce qui semblait être leur chambre. Elle contenait deux lits assez grand ainsi que deux armoires. Elle n'était visiblement pas conçue pour accueillir une troisième personne. Au centre de la chambre, une table basse trônait sur un tapis, ensevelie sous des parchemins, des cartes et des feuilles remplies d'annotations en tout genre. L'homme-requin se laissa tomber sur le lit déjà défait et cela n'étonna même pas la jeune femme qu'il soit le plus désordonné des deux. Itachi s'agenouilla devant la table et commença à trier chaque document avec soin tandis que son coéquipier prenait la parole :

« Bon les règles ne sont pas compliquées. C'est même plutôt simple. Ici, c'est chacun pour soi ! On est pas là pour faire copain-copain. Donc si tu veux manger tu vas chasser, si tu veux te laver c'est à la rivière. Comme t'as pas encore de matelas tu dors par terre. Le couvre-feu est à 21 heures, si tu traînes dans les couloirs après c'est à tes risques et périls. Ah ! J'ai failli oublier. Hormis si cela à un rapport avec les missions, il est interdit de parler. Faudrait pas qu'on puisse monter une révolte contre le chef ! »

En voyant l'expression choquée sur le visage de la jeune kunoichi, Kisame partit dans un grand rire tonitruant. Complètement décontenancée, Minata regarda l'autre homme présent dans la pièce. Celui-ci essayait de garder un air sérieux mais elle remarqua malgré tout le léger sourire en coin qu'il arborait. Clairement, ils se foutaient de sa gueule. Un peu honteuse de s'être fait prendre si facilement, elle fronça les sourcils pour montrer sa contrariété.

« Excuse-moi gamine mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête, c'était à mourir de rire ! »

La jeune fille se renfrogna un peu plus, renforçant le rire de l'homme à la peau bleutée. Elle balaya de nouveau la pièce du regard et demanda :

« Je suppose que je couche réellement par terre étant donné qu'il manque un lit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- A moins que tu ne veuilles dormir avec l'un d'entre nous, j'en ai bien peur gamine. »

Minata soupira. Elle n'avait évidement pas emporté de quoi dormir. Pas même un plaid. Alors qu'elle se réjouissait au moins de la présence du tapis qui lui offrirait un minimum de confort, Itachi coupa sa réflexion :

« Tu n'as qu'à prendre mon lit. J'ai à faire de toute façon. »

Elle acquiesça avec un regard reconnaissant. Kisame, lui, fit une moue réprobatrice.

« Tu vas encore veiller Itachi ? »

Ce dernier l'ignora, plongé dans la lecture d'un document. Son coéquipier soupira et se coucha sans plus lui prêter attention, ayant visiblement l'habitude du mutisme du plus jeune. A son tour, elle s'assit sur le lit mais hésita cependant à le défaire.

Elle retira l'élastique qui maintenait ses cheveux en une queue haute et sortit une brosse de son sac afin de les démêler. Elle décida qu'il était trop tard pour se laver – l'heure du couvre-feu était passé et elle ne tenait pas vraiment à expérimenter ce que Kisame voulait dire par « à tes risques et périls ». Non, elle demanderait où se trouvent les douches demain -en espérant qu'ils ne se lavent pas réellement dans la rivière. Dos à Itachi – le seul encore réveillé – elle enfila rapidement sa tenue de nuit et se glissa sous les couvertures.

Un heure passa et Itachi continuait de lire différents livre et parchemins tout en noircissant plusieurs feuilles de son écriture fine, soignée et légèrement penchée. Minata, quant à elle, ne réussissait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle repassait les moindres détails de sa mission dans sa tête, tentant de combler toutes les failles afin d'éviter de se faire prendre. Mais il y en avait tellement que cela s'avérait inutile.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et Itachi tourna la tête vers elle. Il la contempla un instant de ses yeux noirs.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est parce que…

\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais quitté Konoha car Danzo avait essayé de te tuer. Mais tu n'as pas spécifié pourquoi tu avais choisi de rejoindre l'Akatsuki. »

Itachi n'avait pas du tout avaler son mensonge. Ces yeux sombres qui la sondaient, brillaient d'intelligence, comme s'il savait tout sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de lui dire. Il semblait si calme, si sûr de lui qu'elle frissonna. Ce garçon était un génie, c'était impossible de le nier. Son attitude calme et réfléchi et les quelques mots qu'ils avaient échangé avaient suffi pour l'impressionner. Une lueur d'admiration avait pris place dans le regard de Minata. _« Pourquoi un homme si talentueux à quitter le village… Quel gâchis ! »_

« Les dirigeants du village ont tué mes parents. Chaque jour qui passe, des innocents sont envoyés dans des missions-suicides soit disant pour le bien du village. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est récolter la gloire de ses ninjas qui sont sous leurs ordres. Tout ce que je veux c'est me venger ! »

Une lueur de déception sembla un instant de briser le visage impassible de l'Uchiha.

« C'est le destin de tout ninja.

\- Je trouve inutile d'envoyer des ninjas se sacrifier pour tuer ceux des autres villages qui viendront se venger et ainsi de suite ! »

La nostalgie et la mélancolie semblait consumait le brun tout entier. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde avant qu'il ne reprenne un visage neutre.

« Va te coucher. Demain, l'entraînement commence. »

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

Du coup on se revoit dans le courant de la semaine avec mon one-shot ;) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une critique, ça m'aide à progresser et je ne les prends pas mal !


End file.
